


Catch Us If You Can!

by aj_linguistik



Series: SAO Pride Week 2020 [7]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Day 7, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Free day, One Shot, SAO Pride Week 2020, Teasing, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/pseuds/aj_linguistik
Summary: Submission for Day 7 of SAO Pride Week 2020- Free DayKirito can be kind of oblivious to some things. Lisbeth wants to test exactly HOW oblivious he can be, so she proposes a little game to mess with him. Can he guess whether or not she and Suguha are in a relationship or not? Or will they just have to be very blunt about it?
Relationships: Kirigaya Suguha | Leafa/Shinozaki Rika | Lisbeth
Series: SAO Pride Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838614
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: SAO Pride Week 2020





	Catch Us If You Can!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic is a sort of response to neoqueentitania's SuguLis where Kirito and Asuna are getting married but Sugu is really pining and jealous and wants to have that too- ahhh look up their SuguLis, it's all cute. But yeah, this is an almost follow-up from that. So, this fic is dedicated to them, for dragging me down this SuguLis hole.

Perhaps the most enjoyable thing to do as a sibling is tease. And boy, did Kazuto always tease her. He’d splash her with water, he’d try to spook her about something, or he’d pick on her for some thing she’d recently done that made her feel embarrassed or like she’d screwed up. He always had the upper hand, as the older brother. But no more. It was her turn to mess with him. Suguha was on a mission, and the perfect opportunity had lined itself up.

“You want me to not tell Kirito that you two are dating?”

Asuna was looking over at Suguha and Rika as if they were crazy. The pair glanced at one another, laughed a little, and then turned back to Asuna to nod their heads. They’d discussed it by themselves earlier, but it was the perfect way to mess with him. They’d be dating, and the entire group would know _except_ for her brother. Obviously, if it took him too long to connect the dots, they’d have a discussion and tell him how much of an oblivious idiot he’d been.

“That’s right!” Rika said, squeezing Suguha’s hand. “It’s just as a loving joke. We wanna see how long it’ll take him to catch on! We promise we’ll spill eventually if he doesn’t catch on!”

Sighing, Asuna shook her head.

“As his wife, I shouldn’t be agreeing to this, but it seems like I have no choice,” she said. “Don’t make it too hard on him, okay?”

The lovers shared a mischievous grin.

“We won’t.”

so began their little game of hide and seek, which Kazuto had no idea he was technically a part of. The game was fairly simple. When he was looking at them or at least paying attention to them in some way, they’d be apart, doing nothing particularly flirty. As soon as he turned around, they’d kiss or hold hands, or grab the other one’s butt. Anything that would be a telltale sign of their love for one another.

What was truly hilarious to them was that Kazuto did, in fact, seem to be completely unaware of the relationship. While logged into ALO, running through a forest map, they’d first tested their little game out. Kazuto was turned around, talking to an NPC, so they looked at one another, nodded, giggled, and then pulled one another in for a rather passionate kiss. Suguha kept one eye open, and when he started to turn around, she patted Rika’s shoulder and they snapped apart.

“So, it looks like if we keep heading north, we’ll run into a mob of monsters pillaging their village,” he said.

A few snickers came from the other party memories. Kazuto frowned.

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

Several people shook their heads.

“Okay, then…” he mumbled. “Shall we?”

He turned back around and they began their trek to locate the village. As they walked, Rika slipped her hand into Suguha’s and squeezed it gently. Suguha flashed her a smile. It was nice to finally be able to hold hands like this. For the moment, she could forget about the game and think about being Rika’s girlfriend.

She’d been such an idiot, as blind and oblivious to Rika’s feelings as Kazuto currently was to their status as a couple. It had taken a lot of missed cues and stressful pining, but those feelings were now out in the open. As they grasped hands, they knew that it wasn’t just as two friends—it was as two people very in love with one another.

The moment ended too soon, though, as Kazuto stopped in his tracks and his head snapped over his shoulder. Their hands separated, remembering they were playing a game to mess with the spriggan in front of them. And he was clearly none the wiser. He was so focused on the game and their quest to even notice that their hands separated well within his line of sight. Suguha had to admit, as much as she wanted to still be holding Rika’s hand, it was pretty funny to see her brother completely miss something so obvious.

A second round of the game came up over a dinner at a local restaurant. They were celebrating Suguha’s birthday, so they’d reserved a table at her favorite restaurant. Everyone was there, singing her happy birthday, giving her small gifts, and enjoying thrilling conversations about everyone’s adult lives.

It was much harder to play the game here than they’d expected. Kazuto was sitting across from them, and their only openings were when he took a moment to give Asuna a particularly warm, loving look. Rika took advantage of those moments to do something as blatantly obvious as leaning over to kiss Suguha on the cheek. At some point, Rika leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“Okay, they’re sharing a lot of gooey-eyed glances,” she said, chuckling. “You think they’re having a baby or something?”

Suguha almost choked on her drink.

“Rika!” she said. “They’re just in love.”

Rika chuckled again.

“They’re totally having a baby,” she said.

Sighing, Suguha shook her head. To make up for her wild suggestion, Rika pecked her on the cheek again while Kazuto planted one on Asuna’s cheek. Maybe they were a little weirdly touchy lately. She’d just figured that was how those two worked, though. She laughed when Kazuto looked over at her quizzically, having once again just missed the kiss she’d received.

“You sure are giving me a lot of funny looks lately, Sugu,” he said. “Is something the matter?”

She shook her head.

“Nothing at all,” she said.

Rika snorted. Kazuto turned to her.

“Oh, yeah, what did you get Sugu?” he asked. “Or did I miss you slipping her a gift?”

For a moment, Suguha was certain that he’d found them out. Rika had told her she’d give her a special gift later, when they were alone. There was no getting around that. If Rika told him what she’d gotten her, then the secret would be out. If she admitted that it was for their eyes only, then he’d realize they were in a relationship. Suguha felt her stomach do a flip. The game was about to end much earlier than she’d anticipated.

“Oh, it’s a little late in the mail,” Rika said, laughing. “Sorry, Suguha. I’ll get it to you as soon as possible!”

As expected of her girlfriend. Rika was ready with the save. She’d handled that so effortlessly and without a single hesitation. Suguha felt herself internally sighing with relief. She felt Rika grasp her hand under the table to give her a reassuring squeeze. She looked over at her and received a cheeky wink. The game wouldn’t have to end just yet.

The hilarities ensued for a few months. She began to wonder if keeping it from Kazuto like this would ever end without them giving in and having to tell them. It didn’t matter what she and Rika did—he never seemed to catch on. They’d gotten to a point where they could do something very blatant and let it linger for a moment in the corner of his line of sight and he _still_ wouldn’t notice. She started to wonder if he was messing with them as well. He couldn’t be that oblivious, could he?

She wound up without Rika one day at the clinic with him and Asuna. The latter was having a routine checkup, and Kazuto had asked her to be there. They sat in the waiting area. Suguha gazed at him. He had that same stupid smile on his face he’d been pulling for a few months. She wondered how much he realized. She cleared her throat.

“So, what am I doing here?” she asked. “I think Asuna can go to the doctor’s office all by herself, big brother.”

He nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, laughing. “I just. Something’s been different these past few months, Sugu.”

Her heart skipped a beat. Had he caught on? Was this the moment of truth?

“You see,” he said, “we’re expecting.”

She almost fell out of her chair, mentally smacking herself in the forehead.

_Stupid, stupid big brother!_

He really could not see the thing hanging right in front of his nose. She didn’t even have the energy to process being excited about becoming an aunt. Kazuto was so oblivious to the game that it made her want to give in right then and blurt it out to him. She stammered her congrats, which he probably presumed was so shocked sounding because she hadn’t been ready for the information. He patted her on the shoulder and flashed her a grin.

“You’re going to be a great aunt, Sugu!” he said.

She just numbly nodded.

_And you’re still one clueless idiot, big brother._

She got home that afternoon, texted Rika that she was free, and managed to meet up with her at a little café for a casual date. She picked out something particularly cute to wear—a green and white, floral-patterned shirt with jean short shorts that were a bit distressed and a pair of black gladiator sandals—and then met up with Rika thirty minutes after their arrangement. Record time, she figured. Rika showed up wearing a pink blouse, a brown vest, and black, knee-length shorts that left only a little skin between their bottom edge and her tall, black boots. Suguha greeted her with a kiss on the lips.

“You know, some might say black and brown don’t go together,” she teased, poking Rika’s cheek.

Rika puffed her cheeks up in response.

“You could at least just tell me I’m cute, Sugu!” she said.

Suguha gave her another kiss on the cheek.

“You’re stunning, as always,” she said.

Rika’s cheeks burned red, but she snapped back rather fast.

“And you’re drop-dead gorgeous!” she remarked.

Both of them now equally blushing idiots, they grasped hands and entered the café, sitting down to order some drinks and light snacks. Suguha passed on the news—Kazuto and Asuna were, in fact, expecting a baby. Rika pumped her fist, relishing in her victory. When she settled back down, Suguha laughed.

“Honestly, for a moment I’d thought that he’d figured us out,” she said. “When do you think we should tell him?”

Rika hummed, leaning back in her chair.

“Yeah, the whole baby thing makes it hard to spring on him now,” she muttered. “It’ll be like stealing his thunder or something. They’re bound to want some focus on them because they’re pregnant. It isn’t fair to Asuna to steal the spotlight by finally telling him we’re a couple.”

Suguha shook her head.

“But, Rika,” she said, “everyone else already knows. It’s not like we’d steal their spotlight. Only big brother is out of the loop.”

The realization made Rika’s eyes widen.

“That’s fair,” she said. “So, how should we tell him, then?”

This new prompt made Suguha slump down in her chair. She wasn’t so good at the creative part of this. They’d been together so long by now that it almost seemed silly to feel nervous about telling him. She glanced over at Rika. The girl had a rather mischievous look on her face. She swallowed.

“Rika…” she said.

Her date grinned.

“Oh, I have an idea,” she said.

This was going to be a ride, wasn’t it?

The next time they saw Kazuto, it was back in ALO. He came into Rika’s shop for some repairs. Suguha had just so happened to be there, much to his surprise. He smiled and waved at her before handing off his equipment to Rika.

“Oh, hey, I didn’t know you were doing some maintenance on your equipment today, too,” he said.

An awkward laugh escaped her mouth. He gave her a funny look.

“Oh, you know how it is,” she said, still laughing. “Great minds think alike and all of that.”

No. Not here. This wasn’t the right place to do this at all. But she could feel the desire to spring the news on him emanating from behind her counter. She didn’t want this to happen inside of ALO, of all places, but Rika _had_ insisted that the next time it was the two of them and Kazuto, she’d announce the news in a special way. She felt her heart start to race. If her pulse got out of control, the Amusphere would automatically log her out. She silently begged Rika for mercy. Not here. Anywhere but here!

She glanced over at the pair. Rika was keeping such a good poker face. She was discussing what kinds of repairs and upgrades Kazuto wanted on his equipment, which, as usual, were very specific and tailored to his very particular stats desires. Rika was up for the challenge, of course, sharing a smithing relationship with her brother that dated back to their time in SAO. She walked away from the counter to go and perform her duties, having been paid by Kazuto and relayed his demands. Kazuto came and sat down by Suguha.

“So, just repairs?” he asked. “Or are you doing some upgrades?”

She didn’t know what to tell him. She was in the shop because she was spending time with her girlfriend, not because she wanted her equipment stats raised. She put her hands together and twiddled her thumbs, trying to think up a reason why she was in there. She’d already gone with the repairs thing, so she’d stick with that.

“Yeah…yeah just repairs,” she said, almost mumbling.

Kazuto frowned at her.

“Is something the matter?” he asked. “You’ve been acting funny lately.”

_Ah, so you_ did _notice something,_ she thought.

She waved her head back and forth a little. Why was this such a difficult conversation? Her eyes wandered over to Rika as she worked on Kazuto’s sword. This was both something she didn’t want to hide any longer and something she needed Rika to be present for to reveal. She drew in a deep breath and smiled over at her brother.

“There’s just a lot going through my head,” she said.

It wasn’t a lie. She felt good about that. He smiled and nodded.

“Tell me about it,” he said, letting out a chuckle of his own.

She nodded.

“Is it exciting?” she asked. “Waiting to be a papa?”

He laughed.

“I mean, we still have Yui,” he said. “But it is pretty different. I feel weirdly nervous. It feels like we’ve been parents for years of Yui, but she doesn’t age like a real human child, so it’s not like we had to raise her from birth or teach her things or have arguments and such.”

Suguha couldn’t help but laugh.

“You sure are thinking about a lot,” she said.

Rika popped over, holding out his items to him.

“All done!” she announced. “What’s the chit-chat over here, huh? Kirito’s looking like a dumb idiot about something?”

Kazuto covered his face with his hand, probably wondering if the system had registered him as blushing. Rika chuckled, then made eye contact with Suguha. She was going to do it. But she needed him to lower his hand. She waited patiently for the moment he dropped it, and then she made sure his eyes were on them. Reaching around Suguha’s neck, she pressed herself up against her and slipped their lips together smoothly. A weird noise escaped Kazuto’s throat.

“L-Lis?” he stammered. “What are you—?!”

Rika hopped back, grinning facetiously at Kazuto. Suguha put her hand to her cheek. It was burning. The system had _definitely_ registered her flustered emotions. She felt Rika slip her fingers into hers, locking their hands together.

“Sorry to be so blunt about it, Kirito,” she said. “But you’re so damn oblivious.”

He glanced between the two of them, trying to process what he’d just witnessed.

“I’m dating your sister,” Rika said. “Have been for a while.”

His mouth was open, and some sounds were coming out, but he couldn’t get a coherent sentence—he couldn’t even really form a single word. Finally, something escaped.

“Sugu?” he squeaked.

She nodded, laughing.

“Yeah, we’ve been flirting for months, big brother,” she said. “How did you miss that?”

The pair turned and shared a kiss. Messing with her brother had been pretty fun. But Suguha was definitely glad for it to be over. In the end, it had been worth it all to see the bewildered look on Kazuto’s face when he realized he _was_ that oblivious.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Again, if you liked this rarepair, please check out neoqueentitania's one-shots! This pairing needs more love!


End file.
